The present invention relates to a retractable vehicle roof, and more particularly to such a roof comprising a front roof element and a rear roof element that are rigid and movable between a position in which they cover the passenger compartment of the vehicle and a position in which they are stowed in the rear trunk of the vehicle.
Such a retractable roof makes it possible to transform a vehicle of the saloon or coupe type into a vehicle of the cabriolet type.